Mentir por amor
by sakkiuchiha
Summary: Esta historia narra que alguien es capaz de mentir solo para que le demuestren su amor NejiTen-shot


Era una noche fría y silenciosa solo se escuchaban los pasos de los enemigos alrededor de nosotros.

El viento azotaba mas fuerte la lluvia comenzó a surgir y junto a esta la batalla empezó…

La batalla por un perdón

[Flash Back

El como siempre estaba esperando a su compañera de equipo para entrenar como todas las mañanas aunque el ya supiera el resultado. Por fin ella ya había llegado, con una sonrisa en todo lo amplio de su rostro.

-Hola Neji ¿te hice esperar? El solo negó con la cabeza

-MPH, mejor vallamos a entrenar y por favor la próxima vez llega más temprano. La sonrisa de la kunoichi se borro de su rostro por completo al oír esa palabras de el. – "Jamás el me había hablado así…admito que es frió pero…" – ella pensó -¡a si es como me tratas!…siquiera sabes porque llegue tarde…Oh, lo siento, nuestro amigo Hyuga jamás lo entendería…todo por culpa de su maldito ego.-Exclamo la kunoichi un tanto molesta por la actitud del Hyuga.

El Hyuga se sorprendió demasiado al oír como le hablaba su compañera –"Ella jamás me había hablado así… ¿¡que le sucede!?" – Pensó muy confundido pero lo quiso ocultarlo con su seria expresión lo cual logro con mucho éxito. – hmp,…tienes razón mi "ego" es demasiado y, si mi "ego" te molesta… ¿Por qué mejor no te vas? Al fin y al cabo sabemos los dos el resultado…tu siempre pierdes.

La voz de la kunoichi se empezaba se empezaba a distorsionar. –oh, lo comprendo pero, sabes… ¿Por qué todas las mañanas vengo aun sabiendo el resultado?

-No, no lo se…y aunque lo supiera A MI NO ME IMPORTAN TUS RAZONES- lo dijo de la manera mas fría y vil posible.

-Pensé que ya habías cambiado…pero veo que no- Lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos. El llanto ya era inevitable -¡Bueno te las diré, aunque no te IMPORTE!...por si no lo recuerdas, TU siempre me pides ayuda para mejorar tus habilidades y me vengo sin importar nada… ¡Y tu solo me reclamas!, pues bien…si, si me molesta demasiado tu ego…mañana olvídate de mi Hyuga Neji.

-No te necesito, pero si esa es tu decisión… ¡pues vete!... ¿Eh? Ya no esta. "Fuiste muy dura con ella… ¿Por qué no te diste el valor para pedirle perdón? es lo menos que se merecía, mira que provocas…te quedaste solo."- ¡ay por dios un shinobi no debe de mostrar sus sentimientos, así que nunca se lo diré! "aunque me este quemando por dentro"-Se reclamaba y pensaba así mismo.

Ella corría lo más rápido posible hasta salir de la hoja. –Ey detente ¿Qué no sabes que sin permiso de Tsunade-sama no puedes salir de la hoja? ¡Ey detente! Exclamaba uno de los vigilantes

-¡Cállate!...déjame pasar o si no, no se lo que pasara con ustedes.

- Si claro sigue amenazándonos….

- Aguarda- Le exclamaba al otro..."ese pergamino" ¡Tu eres la maestra de las armas blancas! ¿No es así?

- Si, ahora déjenme pasar…

-Aunque seas tu no te dejaremos pasar sin una orden de misión de Tsunade-sama.

La sangre de la kunoichi hervía y no podía contener su evidente enojo – Bien no me queda otra opción, lo siento- Ella paso de un lado a otro sin que la vieran los guardias, estos a su vez yacían heridos en el suelo.

-¿Qué he hecho? "acaso están muertos…si es así tendré que…huir" – se dijo así misma, asustada por todo –"Maldición, maldición ¿Qué hice?...huiré lo mas lejos posible, después…no tengo idea". Ella saltaba de rama en rama sin detenerse hasta que algo capto su atención. -¡que hermoso!- miraba hacia todos lados admirada por la belleza de tal lugar –Seria buena idea descansar aquí-. Era un pequeño valle que tenía un lago en forma de círculo y cerca de ahí una pequeña loma donde en la cima estaba un árbol grande, fuerte y hermoso, era de flor de cerezo.

Se recargo en el árbol el cual tenía una sombra ancha y desde ahí podía contemplarse todo el paisaje.

-¿Qué me sucede? ¿Por qué los ataque?- sin razón alguna lagrimas empezaron a brotar de los ojos de la kunoichi. Ella por fin acepto que le dolió mucho la actitud de Neji y que por eso había atacado a los guardias, para desahogarse, según ella. –"Maldito Hyuga solo piensa en si mismo… ¿Por qué me tuve que ilusionar si ya sabia que esto sucedería?...el solo me ve como un objeto… ¿¡porque me tuve que enamorar!?...¿¡porque no lo puedo odiar!?- se maldecía y se decía a si misma, Tenten se echó a llorar poniendo sus brazos alrededor de sus piernas y hundiendo la cabeza entre sus brazos.

- No, no una kunoichi no debe llorar, no debe mostrar sentimiento alguno ¡por dios deja de llorar! – susurraba al mismo tiempo que se mordía sus labios para controlarse, lo cual nov tenia éxito alguno.

Por otro lado algunos ANBU junto con otros ninjas de elite estaban examinando los cuerpos de los vigilantes. El rumor ya se había corrido hasta llegar a los oídos del Hokage.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué no me lo dijeron antes?- gritaba furiosa, caminando de un lado a otro y sorprendida – ¿Quién es el sospechoso? ¿Cómo paso?

- lo sentimos Tsunade-sama no pudimos hacer nada, cuando vimos los vigilantes estaban heridos de gravedad…y la sospechosa…jamás no los va a creer es…La maestra de las armas blancas, Tenten, Tsunade-sama.

-¿! Qué ¡? pero ¿Cómo? Ella jamás haría algo así, además a estas horas esta entrenando con Neji- lo decía con un tono sorpresivo al mismo tiempo que no lo podía creer.

-si pero todo indica que fue ella…las armas dieron con mucha exactitudes los órganos vitales, pero no fueron tan profundas las heridas apenas y rozaron esos órganos…nadie tiene mas precisión en sus ataques que ella.

-"ella jamás haría algo así" Llama a Hyuga Neji.- "espero que el sepa algo"

- si Tsunade-sama. El ANBU desapareció en una nube de humo.

Mientras el Hyuga estaba entrenando un halcón café y majestuoso llamo su atención, este se poso sobre el brazo del Hyuga. En el halcón había un mensaje que decía: "Por solicitud de Tsunade-sama ordena que Hyuga Neji se presencie urgente mente en la oficina ATTE: Capitán del escuadrón ANBU" -¿Qué querrá?- se cuestionaba a si mismo el desapareció en una nube de humo.

Llego a las afueras de la oficina de Tsunade Toco –"Pase"- una voz desde adentro le respondió.

El paso y se inclino para saludar –Tsunade-sama…me mando a llamar ¿Qué desea?-dijo muy serio

-Bien hace pocas horas todo estaba normal, alguien que estaba dentro de la hoja decidió escapar por cierta razón y "esa" persona hirió a los vigilantes por la que no la dejaban pasar y solo así emprendió su huida- lo decía en una forma algo intrigante – y ya checamos todos los lugares, solo falta una persona o mejor dicho cierta kunoichi, la cual siempre esta entrenando….

-Con todo respeto Tsunade-sama…puede ir directo al grano- el Hyuga ya se había desesperado ya que interrumpía "su entrenamiento"

- Bien te lo diré solo espero que no te impresiones…….esa kunoichi es…tu compañera…

-Tenten-susurro – pero hace 2 horas ella estaba…….

-A si es ella estaba con tigo y hace 2 horas ella desapareció dejando a su paso 2 vigilantes y ahí hay algo que me intriga… ¿Qué sucedió Neji? ella nunca se va sin que tu termines de entrenar… ¿no es así?

- No lo se Tsunade-sama ella vino como siempre pero esta vez me dijo que no entrenaría y que se sentía muy cansada –este mintió

-Bien te creo –Tsunade le creyó al seguir viendo su rostro sin expresión alguna – bien si es eso, pero es muy raro que escapara y aun mas sabiendo que eso era un crimen. Ella es muy respetada en toda la hoja y es maestra de un grupo, no veo la causa porque tendría que huir así, al menos que alguien o algo la hiciera molestar…-Neji al oír esas palabras apretó sus puños y frunció el entre cejo en son de molestia.

-¿Qué pretende Tsunade-sama, que me sienta culpable por lo que ella hizo?

-No se lo que halla pasado entre ustedes dos pero te ordeno que la vallas a buscar y que la protejas para que en su regreso no le pase nada. Esto me duele pero debe de ser castigada- Lo dijo con toda la autoridad que le correspondía aunque su mirada le daba tristeza tener que hacer eso

- Bien iré por ella…con su permiso Tsunade-sama.

Neji salio de la Hoja lo mas rápido posible sin perder tiempo, al salir de esta activo su Byakugan, pero hay algo que encontró en el suelo muy intrigado "Mis sentimientos por ti"- decía el titulo de un pergamino tirado a unos pocos kilómetros después de salir de la hoja- "Si cuando te vi. No sabia que hacer…me enamore a pesar de tu fría actitud y tu maldito orgullo me enamore, irónicamente al mismo tiempo te odie. Si te adoro incluso daría la vida por ti sin importar nada. Desde aquella vez cuando me salvaste de la prisión de agua y me tomaste en tus brazos vi tus ojos y…" – ¿Qué? Joder esta empezando a llover ya se corrió la tinta – el agarro el pergamino y lo guardo en la bolsa de su pantalón. El siguió su camino…

Llego la noche Tenten se había quedado dormida en el árbol sintió unas gotas en su cara y despertó asustada -¿Qué hago aquí?...oh. ya lo recuerdo- susurraba triste mente mientras trataba de esconderse de la lluvia pero era imposible así que decido quedarse sentada en el mismo lugar, sin esperanza alguna.

Escudo algunos ruidos extraños por algunos arbustos no muy lejos de ahí.

-¿Quién anda ahí? ¡Salga!- unos kunais la atacaron desde la oscuridad ella los esquivaba fácil mente asta que un kunai se clavo en su espalda hiriéndola. –Valla no eres cualquier enemigo ¿eh?..."esto se pone interesante"- bien prepárate- de su enorme pergamino sacaba un sin fin de armas, pero estas a su vez se le regresaban en su contra…

-"¡Joder! Esta empezando a llover…será mejor que la busque y la encuentre no valla a pasar algo… ¿desde cuando me importa ella?" –exclamo el Hyuga no muy convencido de sus pensamiento. Con su Byakugan vio algo y se dirigió hacia allá –"Acaso ella es…si, si es, maldición no los perdonare si le pasa algo"

-Valla por fin te encontré…toma, creo que es tuyo

-¿Qué haces aquí? Te dije que ya no te quería volver a ver…yo puedo sola...

Un kunai le rozo el brazo de Neji al tratar de protegerla

-NEJI…ten cuidado…estas bien…-ella estaba muy preocupada por el al ver que la protegía.

Estaban rodeados por el enemigo….

[Fin Flash Back

Era una noche fría y silenciosa solo se escuchaban los pasos de los enemigos alrededor de nosotros.

El viento azotaba mas fuerte la lluvia comenzó a surgir y junto a esta la batalla empezó…solo veía a los enemigos atacar, mi cuerpo se paralizo sin razón alguna y una sensación de muerte recorría todo mi cuerpo, estaba atrapado en la técnica del enemigo. –¡¡Neji…no!! Ella grito como nunca lo había hecho.

Sentí un dolor inaudito en mi espalda y solo sentí un liquido caliente recorriendo de mi espalda hasta la punta de mis pies…-"¡Neji, muérete!"- me decía a mi mismo, pero era imposible esa batalla la había perdido, solo ella quedaba de pie

-Yo tengo la orden de protegerte, no tu a mí- le dije al verla pelear contra el enemigo aunque ella llevaba las de perder.

- Mira quien lo dice, pero esta ocasión iré en contra de tu maldito ego…aunque muera por eso- Dijo eso de tal forma que me hizo pensar de otra forma.

Recordé lo del pergamino que me encontré y sin ninguna duda esa era su letra y hablaba de mi. "yo daria la vida por el" eso es lo que decía y ahora la dara por mi –"Entonces esa persona soy yo. Mirate eres patetico no te pudiste defender y ahora por tu culpa la mataran, mataran a la unica quese a robado tu corazon"- pensaba

- ¡Sougu Shikyuu Geki!...Jamas subestimes el poder de una kunoichi…¿¡que!?...imposible…¡¡ahhh!!

-¡No! ¡Tenten!

Los pinchos explosivos se le regresaron en su contra hiriéndola de gravedad pero aun así se preocupo y POR MI venció al enemigo ella también yacía herida en el suelo, aun así, me abrazo y me estaba acariciando el rostro, con esa mano tan suave y calida…jamás había sentido esa sensación.

De mis frías y húmedas manos no se de donde salio el deseo ni porque pero agarre y la bese sin explicación alguna.

Metí sutil mente mi lengua a su boca ella siguió mi ritmo hasta que nos separamos por falta de aire.

-Neji… ¿Por qué lo hiciste?- susurraba tímidamente

- Porque mi "ego" desaparecio…Regresemos a la hoja

-Si…pagare lo que hice…aun así regresare…

Los dos regresamos a la hoja y ella valientemente y sin duda alguna paso a hacerle frente a Tsunade-sama sin ningún temor al castigo proximo por escapar de Konoha y herir a los vigilantes.

- Y bien tu castigo será…5 años confinada en la carcel y después de tu condena dejaras konoha para siempre.

-Ok…a-aceptare mi castigo – ella dijo con los ojos empapados de lagrimas se quito la banda y la dejo en el escritorio de Tsunade-sama dos ANBUS la agarraron de los brazos violentamente.

- ¡Detenganse!- grite muy asustado- Tsunade-sama yo tuve la culpa de que Tenten hiciera eso, yo la hice enfandar…pongenme el castigo ami, yo tomare las consecuencias. Me arrdille frente a Tenten y le pedi perdon el cual ella sonrio.

-Bien creo que has aprendido la leccion ¿Verdad? –Tsunade-sama me dijo

-Tsunade-sama asi que todo esto era una ¿broma?...

-Si era para que me pidieras perdon- Contesto Tenten muy divertida lo cual a mi me enojo mucho.

-con su permiso Tsunade-sama me fui muy molesto a la mancion Hyuga. Al llegar entre a mi habitación y oi ruidos muy extraños abri el baño y oh sorpresa…-Tenten ¿que haces aquí? Yo…

-solo besame Neji –Ella se veia tan sexy que no tuve mas remedio que aceptar rendirme ante ella y disfrutar la ardiente tarde que me ofrecia.

XD


End file.
